Poker Tournaments - How to Direct
Poker Tournament Director Guide Running a Poker tournament is a mix of using the Tournament Administration screen and a selection of "!" commands. While it may seem overwhelming at first, you will find you only need to use a few commands when everything is working. Pre-Tournament During the registration phase of a tournament, a player can join any table to register, click on the link displayed in lobby or you may click on the "sign up" button above your chat line. Commands: When a room opens, nobody can join any table except sysops and tds. Click on ANY Table and you will be moved to table 65 (the secret table) automatically where you will configure it. Click on the STAR button (up top and to the right) to bring up the tournament settings box. LEFT HAND AREA: ** NOTE: If you change any of these you MUST press "Update As Event" for them to take effect. Fee This can be set from anywhere between 1000 and 10,000. Players This is for sit and go. Ignore this for tournaments. Chips 1500 is the standard, but it does now have a min/max range of 1500/5000. Round Duration Has a minimum of 1 and maximum of 20 that can be set. Time Limit 'Has a min/max range of 0 and 120. Standard may be around 40. 'Progressives Always stays TRUE. Only For now, this should be set as "true" so that non supporters can not join. Initial Secs Interval Secs Time IGNORE them, they are for "sit and go" Background 'Use the default, though it can be changed, try to avoid using the holiday ones. 'Bonus Can be set to any value between 0 and 3000. Count You can set this to 0, 1 or 2 Bounties that will be randomly chosen. (T)Lead Changes It lets everyone know who is in the lead, leave this TRUE''' (T)Seating' Leave this as TRUE or it may mess up your tourney.' (T)Bonus Reward' Can be set to any value between 0 and 3000.' (T)IP Addresses' For now leave it as FALSE (in the future, we can set this to true and two people from same IP can't play in tourney)' (T)Freerollpayout' If there is NO entry fee, we will put how much we want to give there. This is set by server and can't be changed.' (T)alert' 'THIS is important' - freezeout alert is the number that when ANY table in the tournament gets to this amount or less, the tournament will pause so you can shuffle.' (T)Bounty' Leave this FALSE' (T)Hand Bonus' Can be set to any value between 0 and 4000.' (T)Hand Bonus' Can be set to any value between 0 and 4000.' (T)Per Table' Set the number of players you want at a table. Generally leave it at 8.' (T)Players' If its zero, nobody can join table except TDs. Once you set a number (you can start at 99 and then lower it) then players can sign up. They only have to click on ANY table and it will take them to table 65 to register. For the event to start Max Players has to be EXACTLY the amount of players signed up. '(T)Percentage' Ignore this. '(T)Bonus Round' Ignore this. The three KEY ones are: Freezeout Alert, Max Per Table and Max Players. '''Remember when you make a change you MUST click 'update as event' you will see this message': +++ Event Configuration updated by Pokah (be careful having two people making changes at the same time) There's a button next to 'update as event' its used in case you don’t have room on your screen but want the TD console up, click it and that screen will become see-through when you are in other windows its a bit hard to read that way but you can put it on top of an active window. MIDDLE AREA: NONE of the RED buttons will ever be used. Those are sit and go buttons, PLEASE DO NOT USE them or risk screwing up your event. The 'view' button however will let you jump from table to table. BLUE BUTTONS ON BOTTOM: TOURNAMENT Once you set the max players to exactly how many you have, you can start by clicking that. Event Event Will manually pause and resume the tournament. Refresh 'Tells the server to update your table list. 'Scores Will posts players score in lobby during the tourney and during sign up phase it will provide a simple easy to read link to sign up. Stats Will post stats and also give the player a big blue 'sign up' button to register. RIGHT HAND AREA: List of registered players. COMMANDS YOU TYPE AT TABLE: (ALL !commands are done at the table, never in the lobby) !ALERTME - to be added to alert list - if you started the Tourney then you are automatically added to the alert list. Mostly you get two alerts: 1) a player with chips left 2) a table is low on players and its time for a !SHUFFLE !SHUFFLE - to shuffle the tables after all tables are paused !CHIPSHUFFLE - puts highest players together by chip count !NOTICE - this notice goes to the tables (ie: we are paused, please wait) !PLAY - if a table isn't playing and a player won't move. Now usually we should have a time limit on but if not, you can enter !PLAY to force a move it will either check or fold based on what they can do but it will never bet or raise for them. !ELIMINATE name- eliminates a player from the tournament (this would be used if a player quits or boots) !GETMISSING - AFTER shuffle and begin play, if there are tables showing "idle" that are not starting, they are likely missing players. Type !GETMISSING (from any table, does not matter) and it will automatically ask every table who is missing and report it to the lobby, and then it will try to send any missing players it finds in the lobby an auto-seat message to get them to open the table up if they have it closed. !PAUSEALL - will pause the tables but be careful, just please be sure a table isn't stillplaying or you will ruin the hand. Normally you shouldn't have to use this command, you would use the 'pause event' button. !KICK name - This will kick a player from a table. !TOGGLESLOTS - By default, they are ON. When turned on, a player will be randomly selected at each level (blind) change to receive 1 to 3 free spins. (Players seem to like this, so I'd leave it on). !GETSPINNERS - shows the players who have free spins. !SETFREEZE 40 - Here's a separate freeze and don't confuse THIS with the other freeze. If you have 8 player tables, lets say we have 44 players scattered all over you will !SETFREEZE 40 and once you hit 40 or less players, it will pause all tables allowing you to !SHUFFLE and have balanced 8's again. It will alert you that all tables are paused once they all are. !GETSIGNUPS - This one is important. Before you start the tournament do this command so that the players can see if they are registered. !LOBBYGETUNREGISTERED - . Before you start the tournament do this command so that the players can see if they are registered. It will show only players not registered, (B) before a player's nick means they are the 'mystery bounty', whoever knocks that player out gets bonus chips. (E) is the elimination bonus, THAT player is randomly picked to receive chips when eliminated. If you look at the 'Tourament Manager Screen' in the middle you can see if the tables are playing or paused, the king of all commands is !SHUFFLE. There's a glitch that will sometimes consider a table as not paused, if you cannot shuffle and you KNOW all tables are paused it will sometimes say "table 9 is still in play" so this is when you would use the !PAUSEALL command. It will override and pause all, just please be sure a table isn't playing or you will ruin the hand.